Niña
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: ¿Niña? ¡Por favor!... Otra cosa es que su cuerpo se quedara estancado en el de una chiquilla de diez años para su desgracia en ocasiones, para su beneficio en otras… [Doflamingo&Sugar]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a E. Oda. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia y su desarrollo.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC sin querer en ambos personajes. Spoilers

**Personajes:** Doflamingo & Sugar

**Summary:** ¿Niña? ¡Por favor!... Otra cosa es que su cuerpo se quedara estancado en el de una chiquilla de diez años para su desgracia en ocasiones, para su beneficio en otras…

_**Niña**_

Las observaba contonearse. Las observaba acurrucarse a su lado. Las observaba acariciarlo en el torso, la parte de la piel que no estaba cubierta por las ropas del moreno. Y observaba como la sonrisa del rubio se ampliaba por cada caricia que le otorgaban las hermosas mujeres.

Observaba fríamente como algunas tenían el descaro de verla, acercársele y pellizcarle una mejilla.

—Pero, ¡qué niña tan adorable! —la halagaban con sinceridad algunas, otras con hipocresía.

Y la chica tenía que comerse de a cuatro uvas para evitar no convertirlas en juguete a todas. Si fuera por la pirata, lo habría hecho desde el principio pero sabía que eso molestaría a su joven maestro o por lo menos, si no había podido estar con ellas antes.

—Mi niña, ¿por qué no vas a jugar por ahí? —le decían otras más desubicadas.

¿Niña? ¡Por favor! ¡Sugar era mayor que todas ellas o por lo menos, de la gran mayoría! Otra cosa es que su cuerpo se quedara estancado en el de una chiquilla de diez años para su desgracia en ocasiones, para su beneficio en otras…

—No quiero —les solía responder ella. Acto seguido seguía comiendo animada sus ricas uvas mientras las damas de compañía debían reprimir su enojo por la negativa de la mocosa.

Era sencillo, si el maestro no se lo pedía, Sugar no se iría.

—Oh vamos, pequeña. No es momento que una niña como tú ande por acá —le indicaban con un tono sugerente en sus voces.

Solían insistirle hasta que, a lo lejos, se escuchaba la voz del shichibukai regañarlas.

—Ustedes no tienen que decirle lo que tiene que hacer, chicas —les recriminaba jocoso pero con un tinte de seriedad en su voz haciendo que las jóvenes se quedaran calladas de la vergüenza. Luego dirigía su vista a la menor—. Sugar, querida, siéntate aquí a mi lado —le indicaba señalando un espacio libre a su derecha sin dejar de sonreír.

La niña no se hacía desear y corría feliz a cumplir la orden de su joven maestro mientras que les sacaba la lengua a las atrevidas derrotadas. Se acomodaba en el sillón junto a su capitán y le ofrecía tiernamente de su plato de uvas, gesto que él no rechazaba y dejaba que la pequeña pirata le diese de comer de las uvas más bonitas que tenía en el plato.

—Gracias, Sugar —le agradecía el rubio acariciándole la cabeza para luego volver a hablar a través del den den mushi.

Sugar quería mucho a su joven maestro, tanto que deseaba crecer para poder darle todo tipo de atenciones que él necesitase.

Y por eso, las envidiaba porque podían contonearse delante de él y él disfrutaba de ver sus curvas moverse. Las envidiaba porque podían acurrucarse a su lado, abrazarlo y esperar que él les correspondiese el gesto. Y las envidiaba más, porque todas esas jóvenes podían hacerle compañía al extravagante pirata y él las vería como mujeres y no como "hermanitas pequeñas adorables".

Sin embargo, Sugar era feliz.

Era feliz, porque al final del día todas tenían que irse si es que el amo no deseaba profundizar más con ninguna de ellas y Sugar, junto con el resto de la familia de piratas, podía recibir toda la atención del maestro. Podía comer con él, ver las peleas del coliseo, celebrar alguna fiesta, ir a la piscina, pasear por el castillo y conseguirle más esclavos juguetes que le sirviesen. Podía hacer infinidad de actividades sanas, sin la desdicha de tener que irse de su lado como pasaba con las demás jóvenes hermosas que el shichibukai usaba de momento.

Por ende, a pesar de que a veces deseaba estar en el lugar de las concubinas de su maestro, luego recordaba esos grandes detalles y se le pasaba. Y su mundo volvía a estar completo: un lindo lugar donde vivir, su familia, sus ricas uvas y a su joven maestro, ¿qué más podría pedir?

Era una niña después de todo, aunque eso se le olvidara al día siguiente que volvía a ver a nuevas acompañantes. Definitivamente, necesitaba un poco más de paciencia para combatir sus celos infantiles.

**FIN**

¿Un tomatazo?

Ya saben por dónde enviarlo xD Por cierto, ¿qué piensan de la familia Donquixote? ¿No se han dado cuenta que Doflamingo se ha ganado el respeto y cariño de gran parte de su tripulación?

Saludos :D


End file.
